workingimaginationfandomcom-20200213-history
Aspen's Great Adventures
Here are some stories of my adventures!!! ENJOY!!!!!! : So, here's how it ALL began... By the way, my name is Aspen. It was a sunny morning, the day I almost died. It started something like this: I was on a quest with some of my friends, Catherine Sanchez, aka "Cat", "Catty", or pretty much anything but Catherine, and Travis Stoll. Nothing fancy about him, he just likes Travis; makes Cat sound pretty picky huh? Well we were on this quest in search of our friend Odette. She likes to be called "Odette" or "Ody" I guess -but don't call her Jane- she hates it, HATES it when people call her that. So unless you want a broken rib and a black eye, I'd suggest that you don't call her that. Well, Odette had been "Demi-naped" (kid-napped is the mortal way to say it). That reminds me, before I go on you all should probably know something about me and my friends: We're Demi-gods, half mortal - half god. I am a daughter of Poseidon, Cat is a daughter of Athena, Odette is a daughter of Enyo, (don't feel bad if you don't know who that is, I didn't know who that was the first time she told me either.) and Travis is a son of Hermes. So we had just rescued Odette from the "bad guys" aka Luke and his gang, well actually I had to pretty much drown Odette in order to get her to come back to her senses. WHAT! Don't blame me, SHE TRIED TO KILL ME, TRAVIS, AND CAT!!!!!!!! What kind of a friend does that? An awesome one I guess. So we were all conscious, all our limbs were intact, and we were being chased by a ton of monsters and rebel demi-gods; we were doing great! "Go to the truck!!!" Travis yelled over the bloody war cry of the monsters. "Ok, then what Mr. Smarty-pants?" Cat yelled back. "Actually, being called a 'smarty-pants' by a daughter of Athena is a compliment you know, Cat!!" I yelled at her. "Whatever!" Cat responded, "But seriously what IS the plan?" "Weren't you listening?!" replied an annoyed Odette, "G-O T-O T-H-E T-R-U-C-K!!!!" We all made it to the truck that Travis was talking about. There was just one small problem: how do we start it? "Travis, how do we start it?!" I asked him. "Uh..." he seemed to be thinking about it, "Start looking for keys, I’ll try to hotwire the engine! Cat, Ody, keep the monsters busy!!!!" Travis ran out of the car, lifted the hood, and started working. I was looking around for keys with no luck. I ran out of the truck and decided to go and help Cat and Ody. “Aspen! You’re supposed to be looking for keys in the truck!!” Odette reminded me. “Well, how would you like to do that? It is not fun at ALL!!! Now this is fun!!” I responded to her. We were all fighting back-to-back, sounds fun right? IT IS!!!!! Behind us we heard a vroom-vroom, ''like a car. “Ahh!!! Look out!!!!” screamed Cat. We all jumped to the side. “Sorry!!!” yelled Travis, “need a lift?” “Why did you do that?! You almost killed us you know!” Yelled Odette at the top of her lunges. “I’m just trying to do to you what you tried to do to us earlier today!” responded Travis. Here, if you don’t get why he said that, I’ll explain. Earlier that day, you know how Odette was bad? And how I told you that she tried to kill us? Well Travis had just done the same thing, tried to kill us, but jokingly. We jumped into the bed of the truck and Travis hit the gas. Cat climbed into the passenger seat of the truck and started firing arrows at oncoming monsters. Me and Ody decided to freestyle it in the bed of the truck. We were slashing and disintegrating monsters left and right. “Yeah!!! This is like HALO on wheels!!” exclaimed Travis. “Not quite! But close!” I yelled back at him. This is the exact reason why you don’t let TRAVIS drive! We headed towards a low car bridge over a lake. Travis was going too fast, lost control, and we crashed. The monsters were approaching us fast. “Quick! What do we do?!” asked Odette. “Hold it, I have a plan!” exclaimed Cat. “Ok, let’s here it!!” Odette remarked. “Well, I thought some how we could run the monsters off the bridge, and-,” she was cut off by Travis, “So they’re just supposed to MAGICALLY run off the bridge is what you’re saying?” “NO!! Not at all!!!” “That’s not a very good plan coming from a daughter of Athena,” Odette said under her breath. I decided to join in the fun, “YEAH! A daughter of Aphrodite could’ve thought up that plan!!” Me, Travis, and Odette were laughing hysterically then POW!! Travis was on the ground with Cat standing above him in absolute rage. “You got a better plan Hermes kid? You don’t even know how to make a PB&J!!!! You just steal an already made one!!! Also, you didn’t even let me FINISH telling you the rest of my plan!!!” Cat yelled down at him in anger. “Hey-um you know-Cat- it was a joke! We-um-all love your plan!” He managed to say. I turned around, “We don’t have much time!!! The monsters are approaching fast! We need to get out of here, NOW!!!” “I agree!!” Yelled Odette. “EVERYONE!! Use your powers to the FULLEST!!” yelled Cat, “Odette front lines!” “YES!!!” Then Ody went off running. “Travis, steal weapons and help fight!!” “Got it!” he left and started to take some weapons from the monsters who were looking confused. “Aspen-,” “Say no more!!” I knew exactly what she was talking about. I mean a daughter of Poseidon, over water, kind of obvious. “Don’t kill yourself!!” Cat looked at me with concern. “Don’t worry about me, go help Ody and Travis!” She ran away, -PAUSE- ok with demi-gods “don’t kill yourself” isn’t a joke!! It’s serious!! So anyways, I ran and got to the edge of the bridge. I made sure that I was in a spot to where I could see the battle being fought by my brave friends. “Ok, here we go,” I said to myself. I felt a tugging sensation in my gut, and then a wave of water came rushing up from the sides of the bridge. “Look out!!!!!” I yelled to my friends as loud as I could. They got the message and started running away. The monsters started patting themselves on the back because I guess they though that we were retreating or something. “Now Aspen!! NOW!!” Cat yelled at me. I willed the water wave to go towards the monsters. Then, I released a little bit. The wave swept up the monsters and then I carried them, in the wave, over to the side of the bridge and let go. A hundred screaming demi-gods and monsters went falling off the bridge. –That’s the last thing I remember-. When I woke up, Cat, Travis, and Ody were hovered around me. “Oh, gods you’re ok!!” said Ody with a sigh of relief. Cat was quietly praying to a god, -most likely Athena- to my right, and Travis was putting away some nectar and ambrosia that they most likely got me to eat, somehow. “Where-where am…I?” I said quietly. “In the bed of the truck,” replied Travis, “Aspen, you were in bad condition. You were hanging on by a THREAD! Literally!! Get it? Because of the Fates and all-.” I cut him off, “Yeah, Travis, I get it.” “OH, oh-here’s another one!!” said Odette, “I even gave you some ASPRIN to help you to not be sore. GET IT? ASPEN, ASPRIN? HA!!! They are almost the same!!” “Yeah, I get it.” I replied, I wasn’t quite in the mood for jokes, but it was nice of them to offer. “ODETTE!! It didn’t take a genius to think of that joke!! It was kinda lame,” remarked Cat. “Well, Let’s just get back to camp ASAP,” I suggested. “yeah, Aspen’s right,” said Odette. Pretty soon, we were driving on our way back to camp. '!!!!!THE END!!!!!''' So here’s how it all began, I was on quest with my friends Catherine and Odette, I’m Aspen. It was a partly cloudy day the day me and Cat almost died. You see, we’re all demi-gods, half mortal, and half god -yup- g-o-d. So Ody, Cat, and me were sneaking around San. Francisco bay, trying to locate the ''PRINCESS ANDROMEDA, ''Luke’s evil ship that held Kronos, yeah you heard me KRONOS!!! Scary? Not really…ok, a little. But give us a break!!! We were like 12 and 13 year-olds!! You’d be a little scared too I’ll bet ya! So we decided to split up, NEVER SPLIT UP!!! Unless your LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!!! But I doubt that will ever happen, so anyways, me and Cat were together, not smart, and Ody was alone, even LESS SMART!!! We had … um let me think…NO WAYS OF COMMUNICATION!!! Yeah, we really came prepared! (not) So we decided to find a meeting place and meet there at a certain time. “Ok, it’s 1:00 right now, let’s meet here at like… oh, 3:00?” “Sure, Cat,” responded Ody, “Just try not to kill yourself by then, ok?” “I should really punch you right now!” Cat threatened, you could totally tell that she was just annoyed. She wouldn’t punch Ody…or would she? Who knows. “Yeah, 3:00 is fine,” I interrupted their “fight” before it got any worse. That’s the last thing you want on a quest is a daughter of Athena in a fight against a daughter of Enyo. “Aspen take care of her. I don’t want to have to drag a dead body back to camp!” Odette smirked. “Odette, stop it, alright? Or I’ll have to drag YOUR dead body back to camp!” I replied, quite impressed with my comeback. “You could never take me!!” “Yeah, well I guess we’ll never know the answer to that statement, I don’t plan on fighting you anytime soon, come on Cat,” and with that me and Cat left to search. Me and Cat decided to go along the beach and scan the horizon for ships. Yeah, we didn’t see any. “Maybe, it’s on the south side of the bay,” suggested Cat, “I mean, we can’t see over there.” “You’re right, we should-,” “Aren’t I always right?!” “Whatever! Like I was saying, that is a good idea, let’s go,” so off we went to go explore the south side of the bay. To this day I still don’t know exactly what Odette was doing alone, so I won’t really mention anything that she was doing all I know……she ditched us. We went to the spot we were supposed to meet at 3:00, well let’s just say Ody wasn’t there. We waited for like a half-hour, no sign of her. We just decided to continue on to try and find the boat. Well me and Cat found the ''PRINCESS ANDROMEDA, ''just sitting in the middle of San Francisco Bay. “Ok, you’re water person so…do your thing?” Cat said uneasily. “Whoa! Whoa, you can’t just expect me to be able to go POOF and all of the water does what I ask! It doesn’t work like that, believe me, I’ve tried,” I responded in defense. “Well then. What do we do?” Cat asked. “Well, you’re a daughter of Athena so…do YOUR thing!” I replied. “Ha ha,” she was clearly annoyed, “very funny! And I don’t suppose you could make some shark come up here and EAT ME!!” She thought that was the funniest thing ever. Well, I got a little mad and –SWOOSH!- a medium-sized wave came out of no where and drenched Cat. “Thanks a lot!!” Cat yelled at me. “What? You think I did that on purpose?” “YES!!” “I wouldn’t do something like that!!! How could you think that?” “Whatever, let’s go,” then she stormed off to try and find a way to get to the ship. “Hold it a sec.!!!” I had just remembered something Percy told me, “I can make an underwater bubble!!!! We can float in that to the ship!” I was so proud of myself for thinking of that. “Ok…but have you even tried this before?” “Um, no. You’ll just have to trust me, ok?” She let out a big sigh, “Ok, but if I die…” “You won’t, trust me!” With that I walked underwater and dragged Cat under with me. She started to panic a little, so tried to form the bubble as fast as I could. I willed all of the closest tiniest air bubbles in the water to come together, and viuala! An air bubble perfect for two people. We both got inside. Cat gasped so loudly, “(cough, cough) I, ugh-am never…(cough) doing that AGAIN!!” “Yeah, I figured you’d say that. Hopefully I never have to do it again with you either!” I was just joking, but apparently she was offended by that remark. “Well, I’M SORRY if I CAUSED YOU ANY TROUBLE…” “No, Cat. I was just joking.” “Oh…I knew that! Duh!! Who wouldn’t?” Yeah, I knew that she didn’t know but I didn’t really care. We were approaching the ''PRINCESS ANDROMEDA ''faster than I expected, I mean…we didn’t even have a plan!! “So genius,” I asked her, “What’s the plan?” “You’re the one who made this bubble,” she gestured to the bubble, “I thought YOU had the plan.” “ME?! Don’t be ridiculous, Cat!” “Well, I guess for now, just play it by ear,” “But Cat, I though you HATED doing that?” “This is an exception.” Well we reached the boat, I popped the bubble, and we got out. We climbed up a ladder that was going down the side of the boat, and snuck aboard. I motioned for Cat to follow me. We walked down a hallway that had swords, battle axes, knives, you name the weapon and it was most likely there…weapon, oh. Odette would’ve LOVED that hallway, I was still trying to figure out what had happened to her. Maybe when we got back onto shore we would find her bloody arm in a bush or something. “Ok, this room is creepy,” Cat whispered to me. “I know. But Ody would’ve loved this place!” I responded. “Yeah, I wonder where she is.” “Me too,” we kept walking down the creepy hallway and came upon an intersection. “Which way?” I asked Cat. “Hmmm…Go right! Hurry, there’s something coming up on the left like a monster or something. GO NOW!!” Cat pushed me to the left and we started running as fast as we possibly could. We heard giant footsteps behind us, what ever it was, was getting closer. “Faster, ASPEN!!” “I’M TRYING!!” I responded out of breath. Then the footsteps stopped. “Ok, I think we can stop now,” Cat said panting. “Good, I don’t know how much longer I could’ve kept going!” I also said panting. We continued down the hallway and found ourselves in a big dining hall. Its walls were marble with people getting executed carved into them. There was about 15 rows of well-polished wooden tables lined up with one large polished stone table in the middle. “Luke,” Cat said. “This is his dining room? Sweet!” “Not sweet, Aspen! Look at all of the tables,” “So, what about them?” “The more tables there are, the more monsters eat here. So that means-,” “-that there are a TON of monsters,” I finished her sentence for her. “Yes, and that means we need to find Luke, kill him fast, and get out of here before anyone notices-,” “-and before one of us dies!” I pointed out, “Just another minor detail.” We went up a flight of stairs, ok two flights, OK we went up five flights of stairs. Then we got to the main deck area. “Oh, gods…” Cat whispered There were monsters EVERYWHERE!!! Moping the floors, tending to the weapons, steering the boat, pampering a boy on a throne…wait a minute…LUKE!! “There he is,” Cat said with anger on her voice. “Who? Luke? THAT’S LUKE?! He’s scrawny!!” ok, I had never actually seen Luke before. He had blond Hermes kid hair, and a scar going through his face over one of his eyes, …not much to see. If he had walked past me in the street, I would think he’s just your average teenage boy! “Yes, it’s Luke. Now SHUSH! They’re going to hear us!!!” “Who? Oh, yeah, right. Shushing up!” and then I was silent. Luke was sitting in his “throne” ordering the monsters around the ship. “When do we begin with the pursuit?” a big green, lizard thing asked him. “In due time, but for now we must try and unlock the secrets of the underworld,” Luke replied. “Good, um what secrets?” the lizard guy asked. “The secret on how to unleash all of the dead out of it to make them un-dead. I will then create an army, and we will OVERTHROW OLYMPUS!!” “Huh!! NO!!!” I quietly said to myself. “Hey boss,” “I thought I told you to call me lord. GOT IT?!” Luke answered the lizard man. “Ok, but sir, there’s somebody or something over there!” he gestured over to the crates we were hiding behind. “Time to bust a move!” I said to Cat. “No! Aspen wait-,” she spoke to late, I was already on my way. “You want me? Come and get me!!” and that instant I brought a wave over the side of the boat and sent about ten monsters into the drink. “Oh, so Percy has a little sister, now does he,” Luke said with a smile across his face. I hadn’t even noticed, but the whole time I had been up talking to Luke and taking out monsters, Cat had been fighting like crazy! About 10-15 monsters lay desinigrating around her. “All in a day’s work!” she said with a smile on her face. “Whoa,” is about all I could manage to say. “Aspen, LOOK OUT!!” she screamed at me. I turned around to find the Lizard thing hurling itself at me. I jumped out of the way just in time for it to miss me by about 6 inches. I drew my sword and turned around, it was taking on Cat. He swung at her and she parried easily. Then a group of monsters came to get me. It was a little bit-ok a lotta bit overwhelming, this was the biggest group of monsters, demi-gods, or anything that I had ever fought all at once. Every now-and-then I would look over to see how Cat was doing. She was always holding it together, so I just decided to leave her alone. I was down to the last monster with a couple minor cuts and bruises, but I was ok, “Here we go, last one!” I slashed and parried and stabbed and finally after about five minutes I killed it. Oh, no!! I thought to my self. I forgot about Cat who now had five monsters and that lizard guy all around her. “NO!!!” I rand and got two of them from behind, but then ten more came. We were surrounded. They took our weapons away, tied us up, and brought us before Luke. “Ah, good! I was hoping to have a couple other members join my crew!” Luke looked down at us with an evil smile on his face. “I’ll never join your crew, PUKE!!!” I learned that one from Ody, that’s what she calls him. Oh, Ody. I wondered where she was. “Such an insult. For that you will stay in my dungeon!” “I could sink this whole ship you know!! You are on my turf!” “The sea? Oh, I am sooo scared!” and he acted like he was hiding because he was afraid. “Aspen, shhh,” Cat whacked me with her leg. “OW!! What was that for?” “Just go with it!” Cat, for once, actually had a plan. “Luke we would-,” but before Cat could finish, we heard………a jet ski? “AWESOME!!!! NOW THIS IS THE LIFE!!!!” Odette yelled as she jumped in the air and landed on top of the lizard guy with her Jet ski. “Need a hand?” She cut of me and Cat’s ropes. “Thanks!” I told her. “WHERE Were you?! We met at the meeting place at 3:00 and you were not there!” Cat asked Ody. “Can we please discuss this later, we still got Puke to deal with here. Wait…HUH?” Ody looked around. Luke was no where to be seen. “Oh, I hate those Hermes kids!!!,” Cat said, “They are always teleporting everywhere!” “So..” I asked, “Luke isn’t here anymore?” “Nope,” Cat answered. “Well, I don’t know about you,” Ody interrupted, “I think we should head back to camp.” So we went on our way back to camp. ~THE END~ So here’s how it ALL began, Hey, Aspen here!!! This day, well, Odette almost died. It was dark and gloomy. Not an ideal day to die on. So Me, Cat and Ody were at Camp preparing for the biggest battle of our lives. Today was the day that Luke and his gang were going to try and take over Olympus. It was the night before the big battle. “Now no matter what…” Cat said, “Don’t leave each other’s side, ok?” “Sure,” agreed Odette which was a typical Ody agreement, even if tomorrow we were all doomed to die. “Yeah, about that,” I was stalling for what had to come. “About what?” Ody asked. “Well, what back-up weapons do we have?” I lied to cover what I was really going to say. “Uh, we don’t need back-up weapons,” Ody said, “Aspen, are-are you alright?” “Yeah, I’m … fine!” I said. So we were all planning where we would attack first and who would go where, (which was Cat’s idea, typical daughter of Athena.) and also, what other campers would come with us, if any. “So, time to get some shut-eye!” I faked a yawn, “I’m as tired as-as…I got nothing.” “It’s only 10 o’clock. Are you sure you’re ok?” Cat asked me, “You NEVER go to bed before 10.” “Yeah, I just need to prepare myself for what’s coming tomorrow,” I said. “Visions?” Odette asked. I nodded, “Yeah, those. Also something else, I’ll tell you both tomorrow, I promise I just- need to figure out how to tell you guys.” “Ok then. Goodnight?” Cat said uneasily, like something was bugging her too. “Yeah, see ya tomorrow. We got monsters to KILL!!!” Ody sounded kinda excited, well, I guess she always does when there’s some monsters to kill!! Well, enjoy!!!!! ~AspenNepsa~